


How to scare the Avengers: A Guide by Peter Parker

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter gets hurt on an mission and the Avengers are worried.





	How to scare the Avengers: A Guide by Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your reviews and wonderful support for this series! You are all so wonderful! I can't believe End Game is nearly upon us! I am so not ready for this!
> 
> Prompt from Adrianna Agray from fanfiction: Peter gets sick on the way home from a mission and Tony starts freaking out because "shouldn't his powers protect him from viruses or something?" All the Avengers are involved and maybe they have to call in Dr. Strange.
> 
> I apologies for any mistakes that I made and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The jet was quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

Usually the ride back from the jet was full of chatter as Peter recounted all their moves, emphasizing their triumphant and badass moves. Sometimes he even went as far as re-recreating them in the small space until he would nearly knock himself out and Tony forced him to sit still.

A suspicious ship that was holding alien tech had come across their radar and they set out immediately to shut it down. The last thing they needed was more alien tech being distributed and into the hands of their enemies. 

 

It had been a routine mission and it hadn’t taken them long to take over the ship and take control of the weapons. While half loaded the weapons onto the jet, the other half scoured the ship to secure it. Then, with a government back up the men were being taken to prison and they were on their way back. 

 

“Is it quiet in here?” Clint asked, glancing at Natasha. They were both seated at the front of the jet, flying it back to the compound.

 

“Is that what that is?” Natasha frowned. “I was wondering what that was.”

 

They paused to hear the hum of the jet under their feet.

 

“How come Parker isn’t doing his after battle reenactment,” Clint asked.

 

Natasha looked over her shoulder and frowned when she couldn’t see him. She craned her neck further to where Bruce was propped up against the side seat. “Hey.”

 

Bruce looked up and offered her a soft smile. “Hey.”

 

“Why isn’t Parker talking?” Natasha asked.

 

Bruce looked across the jet where Tony was sprawled out across the seat, one arm slung around a silent Peter. The younger man had his head resting on Tony’s chest, staring blankly ahead while Tony looked down at him with a soft frown on his face.

 

“Maybe he’s tired?” Bruce shrugged, turning back to Natasha.

 

“He’s a kid,” Clint snorted. “A super one at that. We are about that time in the flight where Tony has to tell him to sit down.”

 

“Hey,” Scott suddenly appeared behind their seats, leaning in close. “Why isn’t the kid still yapping? Did you squash a spider or something?”

 

“Young Spider,” Thor’s booming voice filled the jet, making everyone but Peter looked at him. “Are you well?”

 

Peter continued to stare straight ahead.

 

“Kid,” Tony gently tapped Peter’s shoulder. “Hello? Anyone home?”

 

“Huh?” Peter blinked.

 

Tony took his arm off Peter’s shoulder and leaned forward to get a better look at him.

 

“Peter? You feeling okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh,” Peter blinked. “Something’s not right.”

 

Everyone froze at the words.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Tony demanded, jumping to his feet and crouching down in front of Peter. He gently cupped the younger boys face, looking for _something_ but for what he wasn’t sure.

 

“I don’t know,” Peter said softly. “I don’t feel right.”

 

“Okay. Bruce!” Tony yelled. “Get over here.”

 

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of a worried father Bruce hurried over and crouched down beside Tony.

 

“Did anything out of the ordinary happen on the ship?” Bruce asked. “Something that you may not of wanted to tell us?”

 

“No,” Peter said slowly. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Okay, good,” Bruce nodded. He gently took Peter’s wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. It was beating rapidly under his fingers and gave Peter a smile.

 

“Did you come into contact with any unknown substances?” Bruce asked.

 

Peter fell silent, swaying gently from side to side.

 

“Peter? Did you touch anything?” Tony asked again.

 

“Huh?” Peter murmured.

 

“Peter? Did you touch any substances?” Tony asked again. He shot Bruce a worried look.

 

“Maybe? It was dark in the ship,” Peter mumbled. “It was damp.”

 

Tony got to his feet and pulled Bruce aside, lowering his voice. “Why aren’t his powers healing him?”

 

“Well, Spiders do get sick,” Bruce said. “From fungus and bacteria. In the wild usually they would just die and there aren’t many people doing spider autopsy’s so we don't really know a lot.”

 

“What?” Tony hissed.

 

“Tony, we need to get him to a doctor,” Bruce said. “His pulse is rapid and it looks like he is getting a fever.”

 

“Dad?” Peter whimpered.

 

“I’m here kid,” Tony moved back to Peter’s side.

 

“Dad, I’m scared,” Peter whimpered. “Dad I don’t want to go again. Don’t make me go again. Please.”

 

Tony gripped Peter’s shoulder tightly and turned to glare at Bruce.

 

“Strange. We need to get Strange to the compound now,” Tony demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is he?” Strange demanded as he stepped through the portal he created.

 

“Over here,” Bruce led Strange over to the bed where Peter was laying down, a bunch of wire hooking him up to Tony’s latest machines.

 

“Mr. Parker,” Strange greeted when he got closer to the bed. “What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

 

“Hey Doctor Strange,” Peter smiled weakly.

 

“What happened?” Strange asked as he looked at the machines and started took a penlight to shine in Peter’s eyes.

 

“Went to check out a ship,” Tony said. “He was quiet on the way home which is not normal. Said he wasn’t feeling right and he’s not healing.”

 

“Did anything abnormal happen?” Strange asked.

 

“It was damp,” Peter whimpered. “Don’t make me go back. I don’t want to go back.”

 

“Is he talking about what I think he’s talking about?” Strange frowned after a short tense pause. 

 

“Yes,” Tony said heavily. His face was pale and drawn as he didn’t dare take his eyes off Peter. “Can you help him?”

 

“I’ll start taking some tests,” Strange said.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony paced the hallway. He would have paced the room that Peter was currently in but Strange had created a portal right in front of him and walked straight into the hallway and then had charmed the door locked.

 

It had been a couple of hours now and Tony was starting to get very worried.

 

“I should be in there!” Tony growled, glaring at the door as he passed it again.

 

“I’m sure the doc can handle this,” Natasha said. “He will take care of Peter.”

 

“I should be in there,” Tony said. “I should be by his side. You heard him. He’s scared.”

 

“Tony,” Steve said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Peter is going to be fine.”

 

Looking around the group, Tony felt an overwhelming amount of support and love that the team was giving both him and Peter. Despite their hard ships they had all been through, they had pulled together as a team and it was heart warming to see.

 

The door unlocked with an audible click and Strange poked his head out.   


“Good, you’re all here,” Strange stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

 

“Peter is going to be fine and he’s already healing,” Strange said.

 

Tony let out a loud breath of relief. “Thank you.”

 

“He picked up a bacteria on the ship, most likely from a mold that was growing. The reason he wasn’t healing as fast because it was an alien mold. Treated much the same way as here on earth with a few substitutions,” Strange explained.

 

“He’s going to be okay though?” Tony asked.

 

“Peter is going to be fine,” Strange nodded.

 

“Can we see him?” Natasha asked.

 

“Perhaps just Tony for the moment,” Strange said. “Peter still needs rest.”

 

Tony nodded and slipped through the door, shutting it with a click.

 

“Would you like a drink, Strange?” Bruce asked.

 

Strange hesitated before slightly nodding. “That would be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, kid,” Tony said, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You’ve got to stop doing this to me.”

 

“Sorry dad,” Peter smiled tiredly. “I’ll try my hardest.”

 

“I’m just glad you are okay,” Tony kissed his forehead. “And so is the team. They’re all outside waiting for you.”

 

Peter’s face lit up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah so rest up so they can come in,” Tony said. He pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. “Oh and it’s your turn to explain to Pepper and Aunt May just how you got in this situation again.”

 

Peter groaned.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
